muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline in the City
announces the line-up.]] ''Caroline in the City '' was a sitcom that aired on NBC from 1995 to 1999. The show starred Lea Thompson as cartoonist Caroline Duffy who spends a lot of time with her dates or lovers and meddling in the lives of those around her. The show was part of NBC's powerhouse Thursday night line-up, which also included Friends, Seinfeld, and ER. Muppet Mentions balloon.]] * In the episode "Caroline and the Gay Art Show," Caroline realize she is the only person at the art show to wear a color clothing while everyone was wearing black. She looks at her green dress and says she feels like Kermit the Frog. * In the episode "Caroline and the ATM," Richard's girlfriend, Shelly, is cooking him something and he decides he has to dump her before she makes him eat it. Then Shelly happily tells him that she has all four Muppet movies from the video store. After Richard is forced to pat Shelly's dog, he lies that he is allergic to her dog and that they should not live together. After Shelly leaves the apartment, she comes back and tells Richard that she gave up her dog for them to live together. In the end, the two are in bed watching the end of The Great Muppet Caper with an audio clip of Kermit the Frog telling Miss Piggy that she was magnificent. Shelly says that she and Richard are like Kermit the Frog and Miss Piggy. Then she announces the next movie is they take Manhattan. * In the episode "Caroline and the Balloon," Caroline gets her own balloon of her cartoon in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade and she volunteers to walk in the parade and hold the ropes to her balloon. The balloon was in front of the Big Bird balloon using video footage from a past parade. In another scene, the balloon captain, Pete, gave instructions on how to navigated the balloon through the streets. He mentions to watch the luffing in Columbus Circle because that is how they lost the Kermit Balloon last year. * In the episode, "Caroline and the Guy Who Gets There Too Soon," Remo asks Caroline if her friend is coming to his restaurant or is he at a cubs scout meeting. Caroline replies that she is dining with another gentlemen and Remo says it sounds like trouble on Sesame Street. * In the episode "Caroline and the Dreamers," Del tries to convince Caroline to have her cartoons on products. He shows what other greeting card companies are producing on their products including a Kermit the Frog mug and napkins. * In the episode "Caroline and the Long Shot," Del is teaching Richard how to shoot a basketball. When Del told Richard to bend his knees, he says, "Okay, a little less Kermit the Frog, a little more Scottie Pippen." * In the episode "Caroline and the Egg," Del misses his Porsche and finds out that it's now owned by an escort service. When he arrives at the escort service, Del finds out that the person driving his Porsche is name Ernesto. When the receptionist told Ernesto to do one more service, he says he cannot because he is taking his wife and kids to see Elmo on Ice. * In the episode "Caroline and the Big Night," Richard and Caroline go on a romantic weekend booked at the perfect country bed and breakfast, the Blue Quail Inn. When they find out the room they are staying in has twin beds, Caroline says, "Who are we, Bert and Ernie?" * In the episode "Caroline and the Firing Squad," Charlie stops by Caroline's office to ask for help from Richard and Caroline. Richard replies, "Charlie, for the last time there is nothing going on. Bert and Ernie are just friends." * In the episode "Caroline and El Nino," Richard and Caroline go to Ralph's Toy Store where they sell Sesame Street toys in the background. Later on, Richard holds an Ernie plush. References * On the first episode of Muppets Tonight, Gonzo looks over the new KMUP evening line-up. One of the shows on the schedule is Single Duck '''in the City' and His Apt. Full of Friends. Trivia * In the episode, "Caroline and the Red Sauce," Del and Charlie were snooping around their receptionist's purse to see if she is a murder when they suspect something strange about her. When they see her coming up to the office, they try to look busy by going through files and Charlie says, "The Prady file is out" - an inside joke on writer and producer Bill Prady. Connections *Pat Crawford Brown played Sadie in "Caroline and the Desperate Cat" *Florence Henderson appeared in "Caroline and the Balloon." *Edward Hibbert played Mr. Rudolph in "Caroline and the Desperate Cat" *Judd Hirsch played Ben Karinsky in "Caroline and the Comic." *Bruce Kirby played Manny in "Caroline and the Comic." *Jay Leno appeared in "Caroline and the Bad Trip." *John Landis appeared in "Caroline and the Movie." *Jane Lynch played the hostess in "Caroline and the First Date." *Edie McClurg played Margaret Duffy in "Caroline and the Visit from Mom" and "Caroline and the Sudsy Guy" *Megan Mullally played Vanessa in "Caroline and the Decanter" *David Hyde Pierce played Niles Crane from Frasier in "Caroline and the Bad Back" and Jimmy Callahan in "Caroline and the Cat Dancer" *Bill Prady was a writer and producer of the series. *Alaina Reed played Stanchfield in "Caroline and the Cabbie" *Jean Stapleton played Mary Kosky in "Caroline and the Opera." *French Stewart played Stu in "Caroline and the Long Shot." *Lea Thompson played Caroline Duffy External links * IMDb __NOWYSIWYG__ Caroline in the City Caroline in the City